The New Guy
by Darkmark149
Summary: New character for the gang in Sly3. SlyCarm mentioned. Badass alert. do not read if you have not played the game. should the rating be higher?
1. Chapter 1

**DM149: I'm going to try my hand at some Sly Cooper fic. This will take place between the missions in Sly3 for getting Penelope and getting the Panda King. New member of gang! Badass alert! **

**Some of the story will be in Sly's narrative text but most of it will be third person.**

(One night in Paris…)

(Cue slide of current Cooper Gang lounging around eating pizza)

(Sly's POV)

We were doing well, we had five members in our gang but, like always, Bentley found a flaw.

After an analysis of the island's perimeter, Bentley discovered that there were many highly trained, guards armed to the teeth with long-range sniper rifles and close-range assault rifles. It had become painfully obvious that we needed someone capable of taking them all out. Penelope and I were the only ones able to reach them but Penelope's RC chopper would be picked off from long distance and I would end up being half lead if I got near those assault rifles.

After a few restless days in his room, Bentley came up with a candidate. He calmly wheeled out of his room over to where Murray and I were, looked us in the eye and told us that we needed Marcus.

All of our ears perked up and our heads bolted upright. All except for Penelope and the Guru who had no idea who we were talking about. It was up to us to fill them in.

**XXXXXXX**

Marcus was an old friend, born in the U.S., he moved to Paris when he was 5. Unfortunately, 1 year later his parents were brutally murdered before his very eyes.

He wound up in the same orphanage as Murray, Bentley and I did but quickly isolated himself clearly believing no one could understand what he was going through, but I did. I told him about what had happened to my parents and we became fast friends.

He joined our "gang" in the orphanage and was a valuable asset as another person almost as acrobatic as I was. But, when we were 18, Bentley, Murray and I formed the Cooper Gang. But when we tried to admit Marcus, he declined saying he had found an actual life as a military weapons designer. One look at his blueprints and demo models gave me the impression that I was in no place to rob him of a good life, so we never saw him again.

**XXXXXXX**

I was completely lost, not that I didn't want Marcus on the team but if he wouldn't accept our offer then, why now?

Bentley then explained that recently he had gone through a problem involving Anna. I listened.

**XXXXXXX**

Now Anna, she came a little later. She wound up in the orphanage when we were all 12 but unfortunately became an outcast. I knew what it was like to be the new kid, Marcus and I were lucky to find friends fast but Anna just couldn't seem to find anyone, so someone found her.

Marcus took a leap of sitting with her at lunch and hanging out with her from time to time. He gave her that friend that would keep her from getting made fun of or being snickered at behind her back.

I don't need to go into detail but over the years, Marcus' and Anna's relationship grew a lot…ehem…_stronger_. She actually became one of the reasons that he felt he could never leave; they were just one of those couples that you could not separate. But that's exactly what happened.

Bentley explained that only a year ago, Anna was raped and murdered within her own home. Devastated, the grey wolf set out to find the man and when the cops tracked down the culprit, all they found was a charred skeleton locked in closet and a calling card in the shape of a wolf with red eyes that read:

"_He has taken his place inside the fire with her."_

Marcus soon quit his weapons designing job and started becoming an assassin. (The reason Bentley wanted him) and he cut off all personal connections, anyone he had an extended conversation with merely had to call him "Wolfbane".

**XXXXXXX**

We soon learned that he was on an assassination job in Barcelona, Spain for god knows what.

All I know is that with Marcus around, it'll get messy.

(Cue dramatic music and slide of Sly Cooper and the gang in…

"Paid in Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**DM149: New chap for The New Guy. More emphasize on the background level in this chapter. Such as the boss, the problem, and the first phase. This chap will be third-person.**

A figure silhouetted against the night sky leaped freely across the rooftops, focused on his destination. His name was Sly Cooper. The Thevius Raccoonus. (couldn't resist)

Sly made his final leap and landed on the balcony of the La Lugar hotel of Barcelona. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside. His friends and teammates were all preoccupied when he entered, Bentley was typing away on his laptop, Murray was mindlessly playing Unreal tournament 3 against the Guru who was eyeing the controller suspiciously and Penelope was making some last minute repairs and tune ups on her RC vehicles.

"Ah Sly, did you get those recon photos?" Bentley asked as the only one looking up from the group. "Sure did." Sly said as he handed the binocucom with the photos to him. Bentley grabbed it and rolled back to his computer, and plugged it in. "Good, I'll have the slideshow up in 10 minutes." Bentley replied before going back to working on his laptop again.

Sly hesitated for a minute but sat down in the chair across from Bentley and spoke in a quiet but stern voice. "Uh Bent, there's something else." Bentley paid attention and shifted his eyes from his laptop to his friend whom rarely used a voice like that unless something really was wrong. "What's up Sly?"

Sly sighed before answering. "Well…

(Flashback)

"Ok Sly, you know the drill, get a few recon photos of Pedro Cassalinte's operation and we might figure out a way to convince Marcus to come onto the team." Bentley's nasally voice came through the raccoon's binocucom . "No problem, I'll just slip through the vent system to the observation deck." Sly replied non-challantly.

"Are you sure." Bentley asked. "Well, they've never let me down before. So yeah I'm sure." Sly replied before he hung up the com and jumped with an acrobatics ease down the vent system and landed with only a slight thump on the bottom. He twisted his cane in his hand before lying on his stomach and crawling down the vent system.

He soon arrived at the observation deck, he saw that two big flashlight/MP40 machine gun wielding German shepards were guarding it, luckily they hadn't seen him yet. "Hey, you gonna be at the city races?" the first guard asked in a Spanish accent.

"I'll be there." The second replied. "Jakkie's my boy, he always wins." The first continued. Sly mouthed the words 'bla bla bla' and rolled his eyes at the guards before throwing a snooze bomb at the pair.

The two guards muttered something unintelligible before falling to the ground once the bomb went off. Sly slipped past the two silently over to the balcony. Upon looking down he immediately noticed his target, Pedro Cassilante. He was a large snake-like man with three clawed fingers on his hands and his forked tongue slipping in and out of his mouth, his eyes were a frightening orange yellow with black vertical slits, and was wearing a black suit with a blood red under shirt.

Sly took a deep-breath and snapped a few pictures of him and his guards with his binocucom. "Alright, that should be enough to please Bentley." Sly muttered to himself. But just before he was about to put the binocucom away,the communicator came up and revealed a blacked out figure on the left. "Hello?" Sly asked. The man noticeably had a voice-changer on but Sly could make it out. "Leave Barcelona by tomorrow, your life will depend on it, you have been warned." The man hung up after that.

Sly lowered the binocucom to his pouch; involuntarily shaking at the threat he was just given. And without a second thought, he ran back up the vent and started running back to the safehouse.

(Flashback over…)

Bentley was looking up at the ceiling in deep thought once Sly finished his recollection.

"hmmmm, you couldn't see the man's face?" Bentley asked. "No, he blacked it out and used a voice changer." Sly replied.

Bentley kept thinking for a while before Sly spoke up. "So, what do you think we should do?" "Well, I don't think we should take too many precautions, the threat is probably idle. Why? Is Sly getting scared?" Bentley asked mockingly.

Sly just smiled and retaliated. "Hey, I said I got a threat. I didn't say I was going to listen to it." Bentley couldn't help but smile at his friend's cockiness before returning to his work. Sly smiled back before taking his place on the couch and watching Murray utterly pwn everyone he saw on UT3.

**DM149: Ok seems like a good place to stop. Took me long enough, I just hate writing this plot development. I want to get to the action. P.s. I'm a little worried that my readers have not actually played the Sly Cooper series. So give a HOORAH! In your reviews if u have played Sly3. See ya!**


	3. author's note

**DM149: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ!! I need more reviews for my stories to continue so anyone who sees this, plez tell your friends and give me some encouragement.**

**Also, Go to my page and look up Future Shock as a future story, read the description and tell me how it sounds.**

**HELP ME!!!**


End file.
